


The Newest Ship

by plushsnout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushsnout/pseuds/plushsnout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>How can someone not have pink paint?</i>  You think.  You can understand not having blue or maybe purple, but <i>pink?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Newest Ship

How can someone not have pink paint? You think. You can understand not having blue or maybe purple, but pink? You would be in disgust if it wasn’t you matesprit who was without said paint. You’re stating to grumble when said matesprit bounces into this room- er, cave part. She’s toting a small rock slab with some freshly killed moobeast on it. Um.  
“Hi Fefurri!” she exclaims, hugging you around the waist very excitedly. Your grumpiness instantly fades. “I was soo worried mew might not be able to make it! I can’t wait to paint with you! I wasn’t sure what you would want to eat, so I just went out and hunted a little moobeast! Do you like it? It’s okay if you don’t, though- I have more food back there!” Nepeta says, taking a deep breath as she jerks a clawed thumb back in the direction of her “kitchen.”  
“That’s okay, Neppy,” you say, smiling gently. “Do you have any pink paint, though? I can’t wait to make something, but…”  
At this, Nepeta’s smile grows huge. “I was hoping you would ask!”  
She leads you to another ‘room’, the one that showcases her ships. There’s one small wall with nothing on it, and next to it is a tiny flask of…could it be?   
“Is that…pink paint? Neppy, that’s IMPOSSIBLE!” you gasp in shock.  
She grins. “I made it myself! I ground up some teeth and bones, and I stirred it in some maroon hissbeast blood!” she says, smiling so wide it reveals fangs.  
Your eyes well up with tears. You walk over to the shipping wall section of the room and draw a big pink and green Pisces <3 Leo symbol, smiling as big as your mouth will allow.


End file.
